A Change of Tide
by Disco Lil
Summary: Norrington had two sisters! When they Show up in Port Royale Norrington's past comes back to haunt him and he has to enlist the help of his least favorite pirate. r&r! ARRR HERE BE THE 2ND CHAPPIE
1. A Small Favor

**A Change of Tide**  
**_Disclaimer: _**Sadly I do not own anything from Pirates Of the Caribbean. The only things I do own are ummmm........ (wow this is sad) Oh yeah! I made up some people in here, so dont take them from me. they're all I have. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter One: A Small Favor  
  
Will Turner walked towards Fort Jackson twisting his hat in his hands and sweating profusely, this was due to the fact that it was extremely hot that day in Port Royale and because he was severely doubting his judgment on what he was about to do.   
  
He walked up to the fort and entered into the labyrinth of stone hallways and with each step regretted his decision more and more. He stopped for a second and looked at the crumpled mess of his former hat and realized how ridiculous he was being! _After all, _he thought, _ I'm was just asking a favor, and there was nothing wrong with asking for a favor, right?_ Will was unaware of the fact that he had started walking again and upon finishing that thought he found himself in front of Commodore James Richard Arthur Norrington's office door. Will knocked on the door and entered. He saw the Commodore feverishly scribbling on a piece of paper, Will noted with amazement that even though he was writing impossibly fast his handwriting was still impeccable.   
  
Norrington placed his pen on his desk and looked up. Good afternoon Mr. Turner, Norrington gestured to a seat and the returned his gaze, (and most likely his attention) back to his paperwork , Will could not understand how the Commodore was handling the situation so well, since it had only been one week to the day that Turner managed to get away with the girl Norrington loved. Norrington himself was surprised by his cool demeanor but, that was what he was famous for. The Norrington family was known throughout nobility in England due to their success in the Royal Navy and that was due to their inherited nonchalant attitude, even under unfathomable amounts of stress. May I ask what brings you here?, he said without looking up.  
  
Will sat down and began twisting his hat again, Um Commodore, sir, I have a question to ask of you.   
  
The Commodore looked up and raised one of his eyebrows and looked up, And that question is....   
  
Well it is more of a favor that a question, umm well you see, I would like to invite Ja-, I mean Mr. Sparrow to my wedding and was wondering if I can. Will finished speaking and took a deep breath awaiting a response which came immediately.  
  
Mr. Turner, it is your wedding, therefore who you invite it completely up to you. However, I believe what you were trying to ask was weather or not I will arrest Mr. Sparrow and to that Mr. Turner my answer is yes, he will be arrested the moment he sets foot on Port Royale soil.  
  
Will was surprised, although this was the answer that he had expected, he had hoped that the Commodore would allow Sparrow to attend the wedding. Norrington looked up and saw Will's disappointed face, Well, Mr. Turner, I dont know what you had expected, I am bound by the law-   
  
Something inside Will snapped and he cut the Commodore off, For God's sakes man! Is every decision you make based off of what a damned book says! After all, the man saved both my and Elizabeth's life!  
  
Norrington's face contorted and Will knew he had gone to far. Norrington stood up, grabbed a stack of papers and shoved them at Will. Do you know what these are Mr. Turner? Obviously not! Norrington took a calming breath and continued in a much more civil tone, These are seventy-three letters to the families of men, who died under my command saving you! Do not mistake yourself in thinking that that scoundrel Sparrow was the only one who tried to save you.  
  
As soon as James finished speaking Governor Weatherby Swan entered into the room, grinning. _Damn, _thought Norrington, _He was probably eavesdropping and now he's off to tell all of Port Royle that Commodore Norrington lost his temper with Will Turner, bloody gossiper._ Good afternoon Commodore, Will, he began his grin growing larger, The Gadway and the Lark have just docked and there are some passengers who would like to speak to you.  
  
Thank you governor, I will make my way to the docks in a moment, Norrington replied as he removed towards his desk.   
  
Commodore, it really is rather important, said the governor hastily.  
  
said the Commodore raising one eyebrow, he nodded to the governor and exited, only to be followed (much to his annoyance) by Will and Governor Swann, all the way to the docks.  
  
The governor hurried up so he could walk along side Norrington. Commodore, I should warn you, Norrington looked skeptically at the   
Governor and stopped walking. On the Gadway, he began slowly, there are two girls, the Governor paused.  
  
Norrington continued to walk again, Governor Swann, with all due respect the Gadway is a passenger from England, therefore if it were to be carrying two girls, well, I fail to find anything surprising about that.   
  
Well, Commodore, that wasn't the point I was getting at, the two girls onboard the Gadway claim to be your sisters. When the Governor finished speaking he looked down at the street._   
  
Well,_ thought Will _that's interesting,_ _ I didn't know that Norrington had sisters, come to think of it though he never has talked about his family, but why was this such a big deal?_ Will looked up and seeing the look on Norrington's face he realized that there was definitely a bigger story to this picture.  
**  
A/N: haha that was fun! now r&r or I'll write a really bad fic with lots of mary-sues and force you to read it hahaha (its very hard to type evil cackles)**


	2. The Norrington Family

**A Change of Tide:  
  
Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own anything from Pirates Of the Caribbean. The only things I do own are ummmm........ (wow this is sad) Oh yeah! I made up some people in here, so don't take them from me. they're all I have. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! Actually feel free to send me flames, they will be fed to my cow because she's to stupid to know what she's eating and Taylor because she'll eat anything.**  
  
A/N: Ok it took me maybe 2 months to write this last chapter and it's still a piece of crapola!! oh well....... Thanks TONS to my two (pitiful eh?) reviewers you guys rock my socks off! Ok this chapter is boring, the next one will be better so....... HAPPY READING!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Norrington Family  
  
Will looked up at Norrington and his expression surprised him. The Commodore, who's expression was almost always emotionless looked as though he had been overcome with emotion, and what surprised Will the most was that the expression which masked his face was sadness.   
James opened his mouth and closed it twice as though he was going to say something but decided against it. Now highly confused Will looked to the Governor for some form of explanation but he only responded with a look that said, _not now... I'll explain later. _  
Obviously giving up on supplying Will and the Governor with any form of response James turned the other way and continued on towards the docks.   
Will and the Governor watched his retreating back in silence. When Will was sure Norrington was out of earshot he asked, If it isn't to bold sir, what on earth was that about? The Governor turned around to face Will and looked him up and down as though seeing weather or not he was worthy of the information he was about to receive.   
Nine years ago Commodore Norrington's father was appointed Governor of a colony in America, don't remember which one, anyway on the voyage to Pennsylvania, that's the one!, his ship was hit by a huge storm and disappeared just off the coast. What was left of his immediate family, two younger sisters and an older brother decided to reside with the newly promoted Captain here, in Port Royale. The ship that they were on was intercepted my a pirate vessel and sunk leaving no survivors.   
Will was dumbstruck but it explained why Norrington hated pirates so much. And so, said Will, He took it upon himself to eliminate all pirate threats in the Caribbean.  
said the Governor.  
Elizabeth Swann sat atop the stone wall at the fort which overlooked all of Port Royale. She was simply looking out into the crystal clear sky when she noticed her father and her fiancee talking to each other. She was pleased that the two got along even though she was sure her father would have preferred it if she were to marry Commodore Norrington instead. She hopped off the wall deciding to join them. On her way towards them she walked straight into the Commodore, good afternoon, she said straightening herself up. And to you too, Miss Swann, he said without even looking at her as he continued on towards the docks. Elizabeth noted with disdain that he had reverted to calling her Miss Swann again. She was also surprised by his behavior as he was almost always willing to stop and chat whenever he saw her, but today he simply rushed past her. She shrugged but continued on towards Will and her father but realized that they were walking towards her.   
When they both reached her she opened her mouth to greet them but they too simply rushed past her. She hurried up to them. What's going on? she demanded.  
Not now Elizabeth, her father replied. she began but stopped short after viewing her father's meaningful glare.   
I'll explain later, whispered Will and looked up as the Gadway came into view. Mind you, you might find out now.   
Something is definitely going on thought Elizabeth. She was currently staring at the Commodore as he paced back and forth in front of the Gadway. Several of the Naval officers on the dock thought something was awry as well. After all when a man who is always pulled together begins to pace back and forth in front of a ship muttering to himself and twisting his hands something is out of the ordinary, either that or they've gone mad.  
The Governor who had been staring at the Commodore with his mouth slightly open caught sight of the supposed sisters as did Will. Is that them?, he asked. I believe so replied the Governor.   
What is going on? repeated Elizabeth. Did you know that Norrington had two sisters, said Will. she replied, but the died ages ago and what does that have to do with- Once again she stopped mid sentence for she had just looked in the direction Will was looking and saw two girls scanning the crowd that had gathered in front of the ship.  
You mean, she began. Will nodded. But how? she asked and will shrugged his shoulders and responded with a very undignified   
Patience is a virtue, however it is a virtue that Elizabeth Swann did not posses. Although she had only known of the impending situation for at the most three minutes she was already tired of waiting for answers. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the Commodore.   
Twenty feet away two Royal Marines were deep in conversation about their Commodore's current state. The larger of the two men, a Mr. Mullroy said, Do ya fink he just snapped? Went crazy ya know, after all he's seen some pretty nasty stuff since he's been in the Navy.  
The smaller one, Murtogg shook his head, Naw, it just aint like him to go crazy. I'll bet you somefin bad had happened to him so he's upset or somefin.  
Mullroy, still quite convinced that Norrington had gone mad turned his head to look at the Commodore and saw Elizabeth Swann approaching James.  
Elizabeth had walked right up next to the Commodore but he didn't notice her until she quietly began, At which he jumped and turned around to face her but when he saw her his face fell, Oh it's just you he said.  
Considering his current state of mind Elizabeth chose to ignore his last remark. What's going on? she asked making an effort to sound as concerned as possible, and placing a hand on his shoulder. he replied shortly, looking at his feet.  
Onboard the H.M.S. Gadway Beatrice and Anya Norrington looked at the crowd on the docks. I wonder, said Anya aged thirteen, If there is always such an audience at every ships docking.   
squealed Beatrice who although she was ten years looked at the oldest eight. I think that's him!  
said Anya who stopped watching two bickering marines and began looking at the crowd again.  
said Beatrice pointing at a man who in her opinion was wearing to much brocade for his own good.   
How many times have I told you not to point! For God's sake Bea! It's really rude!, said Anya slapping Bea's hand down.   
Anya turned around and began to watch with excitement in her eyes at the lowering gangplank. Bea stuck her tongue out at her sister's turned back and noticed a woman with her hand on James' shoulder. Wanting to point this out before her sister did she exclaimed, and in the process bit her still outstretched tongue. Her sister elbowed her in the ribs. Shut up! I'm trying to hear what they're saying, said Anya nodding in the direction of James and Elizabeth. _Damn,_ though Bea as she looked out at the vast ocean behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**A/N: Yahooooo I'm finally done with this chapter. I really don't like it but oh well. If ya think this chappie is dead boring (which it happens to be) don't give up on it yet! Chappie 3 will be better I promise. Sorry about any error I don't have a beta so I don't see everything. Now go and r&r...... PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
